Joy To The World This Silent Night
by anna becker
Summary: The first Christmas and snow fall celebrated on earth in 100 years. A Bellamy/Boo one shot #9


**Joy to the World This Silent Night**

 **A 100 Bellamy/Boo one shot**

 **By: Anna Becker**

 **A/N So I have really wanted to write a Christmas story for so long and wasn't able to find one that fit anywhere and then there it was. This actually came to me in the shower. I guess that is where all god ideas come from, right? LOL anyway enjoy and please, please, please review.**

She had read about it, had heard about it but up until that very moment she had never actually seen it. She had seen rain, wind, the sun, moon and clouds but nothing was like this. It was cold, soft and magical all in one. She looked up and watched as the small fluffy flakes fell through the night sky fell, landing around her in a silent white blanket. She shivered but couldn't take her eyes from the sky, stars twinkling through, and the moon casting a light glow all around. There really was no other word for it but magical. It made her smile, more than she had done in a long time and she truly felt peace. She reached up to feel the flakes on her out stretched fingers laughing out loud as they melted the minute they touched her. She was growing colder, her thin clothing barely keeping the chill at bay but she didn't care. She couldn't and didn't want to look away. The snow piling in around her and she reached down picking up a pile of it. She patted it together creating a small ball which she tossed back and forth between her hands. It was then that she remembered something else and another big smile found her face. Quickly she got to work molding and shaping her creation. When she was finished she stood back and admired her work through squinted eyes. It needed something more, but what. Then it dawned on her and she went in search of sticks, small stones and such to create eyes, buttons and yes arms. Finally he was finished, her snowman and she couldn't stop herself from tilting her head to the side and smiling. He wasn't bad, slightly lopsided, one arm being longer and larger than the other. But he was the first snowman made on earth within the last 100 years, or so she hoped. She knelt in the snow watching the moon light causing him to twinkly slightly and she giggled again. She felt happy and look up again. The snow had stopped and her eye caught something that made her spirit soar once more. She stood on her feet and approached the very large very tall evergreen tree in front of her. It sparked something else inside her, something she remembered from something else she had read and suddenly she was struck by an idea.

The next few days consisted of her scrounging and savaging items from around camp. She didn't want anyone to know or see what she was doing just yet. Little did she know that every night that she went out he was following her, watched her and followed her back to camp. She was so into what she was doing she never knew and that bothered him. So he told himself he was doing it to protect her if nothing else but he knew that wasn't entirely true. In truth he was curious and then worried. She seemed happy but each time she came back she was cold, wet and shivering. She was going to get sick or worse. His Lil Boo didn't take care of herself so he decided he would. He wasn't sure why he cared, why he was drawn to her but there was just something about her and he wanted to protect her even if she didn't know it was him doing it. It started with a warmer coat he had found being left in her tent. This was followed by extra socks; he had even found boots and extra blankets. She had fashioned gloves using strips from an old shoot that had been attached to the drop ship once upon a time. By the time her project was done she was the happiest she had ever felt. After one last look she turned to walk away and ran smack into a hard chest and it almost knocking her down. She was stopped by two arms wrapping around her steading her.

"Bellamy." She gasped as she looked up at him. He laughed slightly as he looked down at her.

"What are you doing out here, you're freezing." He asked as he ran his hands up and down her arms to get her warmed up. It only resulted in causing her to shiver. He frowned slightly but it quickly disappeared as soon as she looked up at him, her face beaming with the biggest smile. He laughed again as he looked out to what was in front of him. "What _are_ you doing?" He asked again.

"It's a Christmas tree." She answered as she pulled away and went to stand in front of it arms spread out wide.

"A what?" He asked again unsure rather he had heard her correctly. She blushed slightly as she looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Well I remember reading about it on the Ark once. When people were here before they celebrated something called Christmas. They would decorate a tree, exchange gifts and sing songs. I saw this tree and the snow and I thought why not. So…I made a Christmas tree."

"I know what Christmas is Boo." He said kindly as he stepped closer to her. I'm just curious as to why you would nearly freeze yourself to death to do this." He had to admit it was pretty amazing. The bottom half of the tree had decorations made with bits of metal and scrapes left from the drop ship, the mood light causing them to twinkle lightly. She shrugged at him and looked down at her boots kicking the snow slightly. He smiled at her child like wonder.

"I don't know, I wanted to. I was out enjoying the first snow and it all came to me. I was too short to reach any more of the tree so only the bottom is decorated." He tilted her chin up.

"It's beautiful Boo, really." She smiled at him again and then he continued. "And it's worth it to see that smile on your face." She blushed as they just stared at each other for a moment and then she broke the silence.

"I have more decorations if you want to add too it." She added shyly. He could help his own smile and nodded his head as she pulled on his hand and lead him to the base of the tree. For the next hour they finished hanging her homemade ornaments sharing stories they had heard about Christmas from the Ark. After everyone was sent to live in space the Ark didn't celebrate it like they use to. They said it was due to dwindling supplies, several different cultures and lost hope. It had become a story, a legend but right there, right then a legend was being reborn.

"…so in honor of that people took on the tradition of exchanging gifts with each other." Boo finished the story of gift giving which Bellamy nodded to in interest.

"So that's where that came from?" He questioned. They were both sitting underneath the tree out of the snow, Bellamy had pulled he close to his side trying to warm her up. He wasn't going to keep her out in it much longer but he found he didn't want to break the moment.

"Speaking of gifts…" She said as she pulled away from him for a moment and pulled out a small package. It was wrapped in left over parachute and tied off with a string. She handed it to him shyly. He looked at her in wonder.

"You got me a gift?" He was shocked. He had never actually gotten one before and here a pint size shy bit of a girl with a big heart had gotten him, Bellamy Blake a gift. He was truly speechless and touched. She blushed again at his reaction and grabbed his hand slightly.

"Of course. You're my friend, my only friend and you have done so much for me since we have been down here and I wanted to thank you for that." He pulled her into a tight hug and held on as if to never let go.

"Oh Boo, thank you so much." He whispered in her ear. He didn't know what the gift was and he didn't care he just knew it was from her and that was more than enough. "I don't have one for you." He said as he pulled away slightly.

"But you did." She said as she placed a hand on his chest. He looked at her with questions in his eyes. She smiled slightly. "The coat and the boots and the extra socks and blankets. Those were all gifts that I know you left for me. You may think you were quietly following me but I always knew you were there." He actually looked a little guilty at the thought he was caught but she just smiled up at him.

"You needed them though. You were bent on being out here and you would have frozen. I was protecting you, helping you."

"I know but you don't need to."

"Well I wouldn't have to if you were more careful. I worry about you, I always will." She kissed him on the check suddenly and then pulled back.

"And that is sweet of you."

"I need to get you a gift." He was determined. She put a hand on his neck gently.

"You don't need to."

"Yes I do." She smiled up at him.

"Bellamy…" She started and he looked up. He suddenly had an idea and smiled at her.

"I have just the thing. There is another tradition I remember about this season. He looked up again and she followed his gaze blushing when she realized what he had seen.

"Mistletoe." She whispered. He nodded as their eyes met. He pulled her close and he gently kissed her as snow started to snow once again leaving them in a silent wonderland as if they were the only two people left in the world.

"Merry Christmas Bellamy." She said as he pulled away.

"Merry Christmas my Lil Boo."


End file.
